A Typical Love Story
by Izzy-Chan342
Summary: Miku is the new girl who not a lot of people like. Kaito is the popular guy which every girl drools over. Kaito then starts putting all his attention on Miku. They then began to hang out and the more they spend time together, Miku learns more about him and her feelings change. Can she be falling in love with him? Even if she is what about Meiko, Kaito's amazing girlfriend.
1. Start of The Beginning

**Hey everyone This is my very first fanfic and i hope you enjoy it :) If there is anything wrong with the story (ex:plot , grammar, spelling ,etc.) please tell me I need all the help i can get. - Izzy-Chan**

Miku's heart raced faster every time she took a step. Being new at a school was something that was not new to her so why was she feeling this way? While walking through the hallways to her class Miku longed to be with her friends at her old high school. Rin, Len, and even the self absorbed Lilly. As Miku got closer and closer to her class her body got shakier. "Room 206 Mr. Chimes English class, well guess this is it" Miku said to herself. She took one last breath until walking into the classroom. Miku opened the door and looked at all the new faces. A Man with glasses on his bald head, Mr. Chimes she guessed, turned and stared at her. "Hello I'm Hastune Miku. I just moved here. Is this Mr. Chimes' class?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Well it is! Nice to meet you Miss Hastune I am Mr. Chimes and I'll be your homeroom for this year" He said very quirky. "Now please Miss Hastune find a seat." He said, less cheerfully.

Miku quickly found a place next to a red-headed girl with red eyes to match. The girl noticed Miku staring at her. She quickly flashed a smile and went back to writing. As class went on Miku did not have a better feeling about her new school. As Mr. Chimes went on about the importance of commas, Miku slowly started to drift away from the class, but before fully asleep, she scratched on a sheet of notebook paper "2012, Hastune Miku Anderson High School , Nobody cares about commasssss."

***RING*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Miku jumped at the sound of the bell. She quickly grabbed her things and ran for the door. With the door frame in sight, She ran until someone jumped in front of her. Miku landed on her back "Ouch" she said while rubbing her the sore area." You better look where you're going newbie or you might land in the wrong place"

"Hey Meiko! That's rude !" The girl from earlier said. She came to Miku's side and helped her pick up her things. "By the way I'm Miki" She said with a smile. Miki returned Miku's things " Don't worry about her she is really nice. The person you should be worrying about is her boyfriend, Kaito." Miki rushed through the door with a smile on her face. "Bye Miku!". This new friend made Miku feel more confident about this school. Maybe she could go back to her Devilish acts.

Miku walked into second period science and sat in the upper right hand corner of the clump of desk. She then began to over hear some girls talking about a boy. "OMIGosh Kaito is soooo hot I wish he was my bf" One girl said "That Meiko is soooo Lucky!" said another. " What about you Haku who do you think is hot?" "I don't put people in categories such as these" a small quiet voice said. Miku turned around and looked at the bunch of girls talking. "Excuse me but who is this Kaito". The girls then looked at her with shocked faces. Except one. She had long silver hair and red eyes."He's a very popular boy around here absolutely every girl wants him-"

"Unless you're Haku" the other girls laughed at this remark. " Are you new here or something I won't believe you have been here all year and not heard about Shion Kaito" Haku asked "Yeah I just moved here. My name is Hastune Miku." She said. "Well Hi Miku . I'm Yowane Haku, this is Gumi, Luka, and Neru." Miku continued to talk to Haku "If this Kaito guy gets as much praise as your saying he must get pretty cocky." All the girls then stopped looking at Miku and were now staring at the doorway." Cocky huh?" Miku turned around to see a tall handsome man with short blue hair and blue eyes." Well sometimes but not that often" She guessed this was Kaito." Miku right?" Kaito asked her." Yeah" she responded "May I ask you a question? Miku? " "Depends on what the question about" He ignored this statement and went with the question. "Have you lost your virginity?" Miku turned bright red and stood up full with anger "AND WHY IN HELL DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THAT! YOU CREEPY BASTARD!" Muki yelled. Kaito then closely came toward Miku's face then quickly stood straight up, away from her .He then gestures for one of the boys behind him to come near "Hey Kiyoteru get note of Miss Hastune Miku I bet she would be to fun to mess with." Miku's face then became red from both anger and embarrassment. "Just you wait Shion Kaito I might have something in store for you too."


	2. Nothing Not Normal

**Hey I'm back with a 2nd chapter hope you enjoy it :) -Izzy-Chan**

* * *

Through out the rest of the day Miku couldn't get Shion Kaito out of her head. Three questions floated around in her mind. 1.) How in the world did he find out her full name, she never doesn't remember telling it. 2.) Why in the world would that a guy she never met want to know the status of her virginity? What kind of normal guy asks that to someone he just met? 3.) What created his popularity? Was his pretty girlfriend? Or maybe his charming looks? Or perhaps his perverted questions make all the girls blush and not forget him.

These questions bothered Miku till the last period of the day. Her 8th period was Singing lessons most of her classmates looked familiar. Miku could recognize the girls from 1st period Meiko and Miki. She also saw Haku with her crowd of friends. **~~~~~~*RING*~~~~~~~~~ **Miku was calm and pretty happy in this class there were people that actually like her. That was until the door opened to reveal the annoying blue haired pervert from 2nd period science. But unlike earlier he did not have his crowd of people behind him. He was into singing? Miku thought to herself. "Yep Kaito been in the National Singing Competition three years in a row. Pretty surprising huh?" Miki said almost reading her mind. "Yeah just a little bit….. I mean by the way he looks it seems like he sings like a dying donkey" Miku responded. "Well you know what they say you can't judge a book by its cover" Miki went back to her little group and Miku sat there on the stands waiting for the bell so class can start. Over and over Miku thought about the questions. She almost gave when she heard someone sit next to her on the grey stands. Miku slowly look over and saw Kaito sitting and playing with his thumbs. "You going to ask any more questions that violate my personal business?" Miku sat there waiting for an answer. "Umm Kaito you going to answer?". He then handed Miku a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" Miku asked. With no response Miku opened the paper and read what he had written.

"_Miku….Hi I understand you don't think high of me but give me a chance. My popularity has created an image for me and I need to keep it._

Miku thought through this note Kaito gave her. Why did he need to tell Miku this. Was it because his "image" was to ask girls inappropriate questions? Miku took out a pen and began to write.

_You care so much about your image that you won't even talk to me? Are you serious? If you want to talk to me just talk. This is crazy! Is everyone in this school like this?_

Miku capped her pen and set it by her. She then folded the notebook paper and gave it to Kaito. He unfolded the paper and, Miku guessed he read it and he brought out his pen. He began to write when Haku came over. "Hey Kaito! Hey Miku!" Haku said very cheery. "Hey Haku!" Miku responded. " Haku. Is everybody into it singing here? I mean it looks like the whole entire school is in this class" Miku asked. "Well this school is known from its singers" Haku then gestures to Kaito . "Believe it or not Kaito is one of the best singers in the country." She said with pride. Miku then turned to Kaito still writing as almost he didn't even hear them talking about him.

Kaito then finally perks his head up from writing. **~~~~~~~~~~*RING*~~~~~~~~~ **The bell rang for class to start. "Well I got to go see you two around" Haku then left to the opposite side of the stands. "Here" Kaito then hands her the piece of paper. The choir teacher began to talk but Miku was only interested in the note.

_Well most people are like this but we have been with these people, our classmates, for more than nine years. Once we create our image weather it's being the smart kid or being that spastic idiot. You can't change it no matter how hard you try. I try to keep that image to keep me from changing to something not… good. Just meet me at Downtown Park- 5:00, today after school. I'll talk to you then. _

Miku then brought out her pen and wrote down her answer to his invite._ Why? Why should I come? _She then handed the piece of paper to Kaito and began to listen to the teacher.

* * *

The choir teacher , Mrs. Bradden, gave the class a free day to just hangout for the rest of the period. Kaito was surprisingly still writing when Meiko came towards them. Kaito saw her and quickly put away the note. He got up and went towards her. "Hey Meiko!" Kaito said while hugging her. "Hey sweetheart!" Meiko responded. Miku sat there wondering what Kaito wrote that took so long. "Miku!" Miku turned towards the recognizable voice. She saw Miki waving at her "Come here!". Miku took one more glance at Kaito then walked towards the cheery girl. "Okay everybody this is Miku. Miku this is Kiyoteru, and Gumi. Miku remembered the two from earlier. " Wait your in my 2nd period isn't that right?" Gumi asked her. "Ummm yeah I think so" She then looked over her shoulder staring at Kaito and his large crowd of people all talking and laughing, but Kaito didn't look very convincing. He almost looked almost like he didn't enjoy being there.

She then turned towards Kiyoteru. "Hi I'm Miku " she then brought out her hand let him shake it. "Hello I'm Kiyoteru. If I'm not mistaken I have seen you around Right?" He then shook hands with her and flashed a quick smile at her. "Well you are not mistaken " Miku also says with a smile. For the rest of the class Miku stood there with the little group talking and occasionally laughing. Through every other joke Miku would turn her head around in the direction of Kaito. Wondering more and more about the strange boy, but she thought she learn soon.

Class went on and Miku kept praying that the bell would hurry. In the middle of the conversation about which brands of shampoo are better the bell rang. She quickly said good-bye to the group and ran off to her apartment.

* * *

Miku fumbled through her keys trying to open her door. Once the key finally got in to the lock , Miku slowly opened the door. "Hi Miku!" . She didn't have to turn to know who the cheery voice was. "Hey mom" Miku's pace slowed down as she went to the kitchen. "So how was school?" Her mother asked. "It was okay. The first day there and already people want me far away from that school" Miku says as she takes a bite out of an apple.

"Well honey it can't be that bad..I mean umm I'm sure you'll make friends soon."

"Some people are nice it just that….. Nevermind I'm going to my room." Miku then slowly walked to her room.

"Miku before you go remember you have a hair appointment at 5:00 tomorrow and don't talk with your mouth full young lady!"

"Okay mom see you later" She finally said before slamming her bedroom door. "Wait 5:00?...what was I …. Oh no!" Miku then rushed to her clock on her bed side table seeing that it was only 4:23. "okay so I still have time to meet him" she whispered to herself. Miku then opened her closet doors looking at her clothes. Filing through her closet she then thought back to the first time she met Kaito. How incredibly rude he was. So why was she so concerned about how she looked. She stopped looking at clothes and went to her bathroom. She took off her two hair ties that held her pig tails and she brushed her hair only to put her hair back up.

Four Thirty came and Miku was going to start walking to the park.

"Mom I gonna go out if you need anything call me on my cell okay!"Miku said a little too loud.

"Fine dear go along" Her mom responded. Miku then opened the GPS app on her phone and she asked where Downtown Park was. "Okay here we go."

* * *

By the time it was 5:10 Miku was barely finding the park. She looked around at the green scenery , trying to look for Kaito. "Hey look you actually came" Miku quickly turned around to see the blue haired pervert. "Yeah you never responded so I had to come to see what's up" Miku said with an angry tone in her voice. "I'm sorry Meiko came and she does not know the meaning of private."

"Well having a boyfriend like you I can understand that." Miku says partly serious and half sarcastic. Kaito chuckles at this statement. " Well Miss. Miku I bet I can erase all your bad thoughts and awful first impressions of me". Miku stared at him "Are you a miracle worker?" she asked him. Once again a smiled raised on his lips. This Smile was different then the smile he had at school. It seemed more genuine and not so forced. Miku liked it.

They first went to a local ice cream shop just a couple blocks from the park. Miku ordered leek flavored ice cream and Kaito order normal Vanilla. They picked a table close to the window and began to talk. "So Shion Kaito, just tell me what is up with your "image"" Miku asked. "Well by now I guess you have learned that I'm well known around the school and a lot of girls have crushes on me-"

"Crushes?! Most of those girls are treating you like a god." Miku interrupted

"Yeah but you don't understand they conjured up some fantasy and they chose me to be the lead role of it and to tell you the honest truth I don't want to be it" He finished talking and got a spoon full of ice cream and dropped it in his mouth. "So how did get you to be this 'lead role'?" Miku asked

"An actual play. I was the butler role and turns out I was pretty good at it. And a lot of people thought I was good too."

"Let me guess Meiko was your 'mistress' in the play" Miku said

"Yeah she was. After that play she asked me out and I said yes. I guess Meiko really brought my popularity."After Kaito said this Miku had answered question 3 on her list, the answer was his pretty girlfriend. Kaito then stopped talking and ate the rest of his soupy ice cream. Miku already done with her ice cream slid her bowl away and began to talk. "Why did you want to tell me this? you have all these wonderful fangirls coming after you and you can choose from anyone of them to tell, but no you choose the awkward new girl who practically hates you. So why Shion Kaito." Kaito turns his head to the window looking out. "It's like I said I have been with these people for more than nine years of my life. They have an opinion about me and it's not gonna change. You were the only person I know that would not laugh in my face about this. That's why". Kaito than got up from his chair and look down on Miku. "It's getting pretty late want me to walk you home?" He asked. "Umm no that'll be fine I'll walk myself home thank you though." Miku said worried. "Now I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let you walk home alone while the suns down right?" Kaito asked one more time. "No really I'll be fine". Miku tried to hurry out of the ice cream shop, but Kaito pulled her back. "You're new here you were even 10 minutes late to this meet…..together". Kaito tried to think of a word for whatever this was, but Miku tried to pull from his strong grip. "Is this how you really act because if it is I hate this Kaito too" Miku said in between Kaito's mumbles. Kaito heard this statement and pulled her closer.

"What you like this Kaito better?". After he said it Kaito then kissed Miku's forehead all the way to her lips in which he stopped the pecks. He backed away from Miku still with a strong grip on her waist. He saw that her whole entire face was tomato red. Miku stopped struggling and turned her head to face his. "If you are going to walk me home you better do it fast." She grumbled out. "Great. Lets go"

On the way to Miku's apartment there was nothing but silence. The two barely looked at each other. Thankfully the walk was short and they were soon standing at Miku's apartment door. Before Miku unlocked the door she turned to Kaito and smiled. "You know Shion Kaito you're not that bad". "You know what Miku. I'm glad I chose you". Kaito then hugged her and gave Miku a small kiss on the check. "Thanks Miku". She than opened the door. Miku's great day at the park had now ended. Her apartment was in shreds. Everything was out of place or broken on the ground. But right Miku didn't care about the broken things on the floor she went looking for her mother. "MOM!" Miku shouted "Miku? Is that you Miku?" "Oh my gosh". Miku than practically ran to her mother's voice. She then found her mother on the floor of the bathroom trying to wash up. Miku looked at her arms that were covered in bruises. "Mom what happened?" Miku said rushing to her mother. Not until this moment Miku noticed that Kaito did not leave and was still right behind her. "Well I don't really remember what happened. Ummm I quit my job. Came home and some men were waiting for me at the door. I uh I told then that they could not come in. I came in and locked the door. Just-" Tears then started to roll down her face. "-Just as I was picking up the phone to call the police….. they um they broke open the door and came towards me beating me up then going to the apartment. Ruining everything they touched. I'm sorry Miku. I'm sorry that I didn't even try to stop them. I didn't even try to call the cops. I just hid like a coward." Miku's mother then put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Mom you're not a coward you did all you could that kept you alive" Miku said sitting on her knees hugging her frightened mother.

" Mrs. Hastune don't worry my father knows some cops and know the head of the department and they'll help get everything back to normal. I promise" Kaito said standing over the two. "Who are you?" Miku's mothers asked. Miku quickly stood up and introduced them. " Mom this is Kaito who is umm leaving now." Miku said in a hurry. As Miku led Kaito to the door she turned to him. "Thanks Kaito. And maybe if you have time we could hang out again as friends of course." Miku said. Kaito then opened the door walking in to the hallway. "We'll see Miss. Miku ." He then walked to the elevator with his hands in his pockets and not looking back. Not even once.

* * *

Hope everybody enjoyed it :) Don't forget to rate and review :)


	3. Enter Shion Kaiko

**Hey i'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's not as long but hope you enjoy it- Izzy-chan**

Miku woke up the next morning not wanting to go to school or do anything for that matter. Her head hurt and legs were sore. But she pushed herself just a little more than usual. She convinced herself that it was not because she wanted to see Kaito. She quickly put on a teal skirt and a gray shirt and put her hair up in one large pony tail. She walked out of her bedroom door waiting to see the damage that was done last night, but instead she found the apartment spotless. "Mom?!" Miku shouted through the apartment. "I'm in my room dear." Miku quickly went to her mother who was sitting on her bed barely getting up. "Um mom have you seen the living area?... It's clean. And I mean spotless even the things that got broken have been replaced" Miku said in a hurry. "Oh yeah a nice girl came in with a bunch a men in black suits I think she called herself Kakyo no that's not it hmmmm-" Miku's mother kept mumbling trying to remember the girls name.

"Mom you let a strange girl with men come in our house and –give….us… stuff? Wait a minute that makes no sense whatsoever" Miku said confused.

"SHION! KAIKO SHION! That was her name" Her mother said with a grin on her face

"Shion? You say okay then I have to talk to a great friend of mine with a name like that" Miku said with anger in her words.

" By the way Miku who was that cute boy you came with. I thought you said you made no friends on the first day" Mrs. Hastune said in between chuckles.

"What cute boy? All I saw was a blue-haired pervert. Anyway mom I have to go to school now umm bye Love you" Miku quickly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and left for the door.

Miku ran to her classes actually excited for them. Until 2nd period when she saw Kaito for the first time today. He was with Kiyoteru and some other boy Miku did not recognize. She remembered why she was mad and ran up to him then pulled him, bringing him to her desk. "Let me ask you something why did you get your friend to give all that stuff to us?", Miku asked full of anger. "I don't understand. What do you mean?", He said with a confused expression. " Right now Kaito I don't care about your 'image' okay just answer me okay", Miku said a little louder this time. "Fine I'll answer your question with a question. Why is it making you mad? Why are getting mad about me sending my sister ,and a couple of men who work for my dad, to clean up your house and replace everything broken from somebody normal they would be thank me…. I if did do it that is of course". "The reason I'm mad is because we don't need your help we could've gotten everything replaced and clean it up just fine!" , The bell rung for class to start. Miku sighed and watched Kaito walk away to his seat. Throughout class Miku kept zoning out. Thinking about Kaito and how he stuck his nose in her business. But it was awfully nice of him to go through all that trouble just to-NO! How could Miku be thinking that. She wiped her mind of Kaito and began listening to class.

Miku needed sleep and badly. During class not only was she zoning out thinking about Kaito, but she was also falling asleep. 5th period slowly came around. Miku was exhausted. Ever since what happened last night with Kaito and the break in Miku didn't really think about sleep then. Her 5th period Drama class was boring. Before fatigue took her over the door opened to reveal a short girl with blue hair. Miku knew this person. She …. She looked like Kaito! But a girl. "Haiyo! Been a long time being here hasn't it" she said with a hum at the end of her sentence. "KAIKO! I'm so glad your back" Matryoshka Teto said from the back of the room. "And glad to be back Teto" Kaiko said with a smirk. Kaiko's gaze suddenly then fell on Miku. "Hey I know you my big bro gave me a picture of you … Miku isn't?" She questioned Miku. "YOUR BROTHER HAS A PICTURE OF ME?!" Miku yelled in rage. "Whoa calm down it's not like it's of you naked, but knowing him I wouldn't be surprised if it was"

"NOT SURPRISED?! That pervert ….." Miku said with her fist infront of her face looking like she was ready to punch somebody.

"Girls! Now if you don't mind I would like to start class" The drama teacher told the two. "It is glad to have you back from France Kaiko, but I don't want you disrupting my class you hear?"

"Okay teach. It won't happen again" Kaiko then took a seat next to Miku. Miku turns her head to look at the girl." Um aren't you gonna go sit with your friends?", Miku asked. "Well I would, but I want to get to know the girl my bro cannot stop talking about. And I heard you only transferred yesterday. My brother never hooks on to a girl that fast. Now shush unless you want to get in trouble again" Kaiko then gave her full attention to the teacher. Miku tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it. Her and Kaito looked so much alike. They could be twins from the facts she knew.

* * *

The bell rang and Teto came right next to Miku. "Hey Miku I didn' know you were friends with Kaiko"

"Yeah neither did I " Miku responded. Kaiko then got up from her desk . She brushed off all the dirt that collected on her dress. "Well it was nice meeting you Miku. I can know understand a little more why my brother talks about you. Come on Teto we got to go". She then rushed out the door without another word.

For the rest of school nothing else happened. Miku went into 8th period expecting for a little more excitement, but nothing happened. Everybody sang then everybody left.

Miku got home she was glad not to find it in a mess like last time. Wanting to do nothing Miku went to her room to take a giant nap. A few minutes into her nap and her phone went off. She opened her phone looking at the bright screen she saw it was a text message.

_Miku this is Kaito. For right now don't ask me how I got your number. But I'll be free Friday night if you want to hang out we could go see a movie or something._

Miku ignored this text at the moment. She didn't even freak out about how he got her number. All Miku wanted to do right now was sleep.

* * *

**That is all for today like Miku i'm gonna go to sleep :) R&R please :) The next chapter may take some time. I'm planning it to be longer than my other chapters. So have a nice day :D **


	4. Already Taken

**Hello rays of Sunshines i am back with another chapter unfortunately it is not as long as i promised, but hope you enjoy it-Izzy-Chan :)**

By the time Miku woke up it was already the next day. She slid off her bed making her phone hit the floor. Not remembering the text from last night she picks it up and turns it on. Her phone automatically goes to her messages. Miku reads over the text from Kaito again. Even though she knows she won't get a reply soon she texts him back:

_How did you get my number? That's my first question_. _And Instead of asking me to go out on Friday why don't you ask Meiko. YOUR GIRLFRIEND! _

She sent the message. Laying the phone on her bed she decided to get ready for school. Miku took a quick shower and put on a dark blue sweater with a white knee length skirt. She didn't care how she looked today. Just as she walked in her room to get her book bag her phone buzzed. Miku picked up her phone ready to read the message, but before she saw it she looked at the time. She didn't noticed how fast the it had went. She grabbed her book bag and ran for the door.

* * *

It was Thursday and Miku couldn't help but feel a little happy that Kaito asked her out and not Meiko, but they had a relationship and Miku respected that. As She was walking to school she bumped in to the popular girl. Miku thought this was a perfect opportunity to try and get Meiko to ask out Kaito on Friday night instead of them going out. "Hey Meiko!" Miku yelled as she picked up her speed to catch up to her. Meiko turned around seeing the teal-haired girl run towards her. "Hey Meiko have you talked to Kaito lately?" Miku asked.

"Why is your business if we talk or not" Meiko said not looking at Miku.

"Well he invited me to hang out with him on Friday and I wanted to know if you were going since you are his girlfriend and all", she responded.

Meiko put her index and middle finger to her forehead looking almost as if she was frustrated from the statement. "Well you see he did ask me, but I declined. I have other plans that day", she said bring her hand back to her side.

"Oh okay I just wanted to make sure… have you and Kaito argued a lot lately?" Miku asked.

Meiko stopped walking and looked at her "Why the sudden interest in my relationship with Kaito? Is there a rumor I have not heard or do you just like sticking your nose in others peoples business". Miku didn't know how to respond to this question. She didn't mind smart mouthing to other people, but Meiko was a different story. She was so intimidating that Miku couldn't stand it.

"Okay let's start over, hi I'm Miku. My favorite type a food is a leek and I don't know why, but I love my hair long". Meiko was silent for a long time, but she responded.

"I'm Meiko. And… And not a lot of people like me". Miku was shocked . First, she never thought that Meiko would tell her such a personal subject. Second, Meiko was popular everybody liked, but yet again many people envied her.

"What are you talking about Meiko. You're popular. You are practically everybody's idol.

"You guessed wrong. Ever since I started dating Kaito, My popularity just kinda stopped. I mean Yeah I have a lot of friends, but that's me just being social and leeching off of who I used to be". By the time they stopped talking they could see the front gate of the school. "Thanks Meiko. Now that we know each other better you promise not to push me and call me newbie?" Miku asked with her pinky finger out. "I'm not going to 'pinky swear' if that's what you want me to do, but I promise that won't happen again".

"Great. See ya later". Miku said rushing towards the school gates. She was happy that Meiko and her created a friendship or what Miku thought was a friendship.

* * *

Miku sat down in her desk just as the bell rang. Her third day at this school and she felt like she belonged there. She met some nice people and cleared up a mess with Meiko. She was happy and Miku wanted this to last. First period went by fast for her. Mr. Chimes gave the class an assignment to read act I of A Midsummer's Night Dream by William Shakespeare. He told the class the drama students will be performing the play later on in the year. So he wanted the class to have some background knowledge about the play because he knew most of the school was in drama. Miku didn't want to worry about this now, but she knew she would have to one day. 2nd period science came around and Miku didn't want her amazing day to be ruined by that blue-haired pervert that would soon walk through the door. The bell was about to ring when Shion Kaito came in to the classroom. He didn't even turn in Miku's direction. Kaito quickly walked towards Meiko, who sat across the room from Miku.

Miku didn't have enough time to ask Kaito how he got her number, but while in class she felt the vibrate of her phone. While not trying to gain the attention of the teacher Miku opened her phone to reveal a pop-up telling her she has two new messages. She ignores the first one and opens the most recent one from Kaito.

_ You are coming to the movies with us. You can choose the movie. Romance or Horror._

You ARE? Why was Kaito forcing Miku to come to the movies with him. She tried to control her anger so that she didn't draw attention. She typed her question quietly and quickly.

_Who is us?_

Miku put down her phone and tried to catch up on the notes, but instantly she felt the buzz of her phone.

_Me, Meiko, and Kiyoteru. Now that we got that settled meet me at my house before everybody else. Okay?_

Miku put down her pencil and began to type.

_Okay let me get this straight. You want me, you, Meiko, and Kiyoteru to go out to the movies, but you want me to get to your house before everybody else so you could do whatever you want with me. Let me remind you Shion Kaito I am new to this town. I'll probably be the last one to your house. And don't force me to go. What if I have something important to do tomorrow? So ask me before you tell me._

"MISS HASTUNE!" Miku looked up away from her cell phone screen. "Miss. Hastune when I ask you a question I expect you to answer it okay? And yes I can see that expensive phone there and I hope I don't see it again. Now please put it away." "Yes Sir" Miku responded. Before putting away her phone she sent the message and got a new one in return.

_That's a good way to get in trouble ;)_

Miku was annoyed and quickly sent a response.

_Shut up_

* * *

Miku learned that Kaiko, her new unexpecting friend and also Kaito's sister, had gone back to France to study to become a fashion designer. The teacher then told the class about the upcoming play.

A Midsummer Night's Dream By William Shakespeare and that everybody had to audition for it. Now Miku was worried. The teacher then put up the list of characters that were needed for the play. Mrs. Reily , the drama teacher, then told everybody to pick somebody you wanted to be and she would give you the script to practice for the audition which were in 2 weeks. Miku went up to the board and looked at all the girl characters not one seemed to catch her eye. But she soon found a character she liked the most, called Hermia. When Mrs. Reily called Miku she immediately shouted that name. "Really Miku?" There was a silent pause. "Well okay it's your choice". Mrs. Reily then handed Miku the script. She now dreaded the decision she made. Hermia was one of the lead females.

Miku went through the rest of the day with a awful whole in her stomach. She would have to audition for one of the lead female roles. But what if she didn't get it? She would probably be banned to set up and cleanup crew forever. And if she did get it? Humiliation would flood her. Miku couldn't stand it. She was glad no one talked to her for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Miku went home she wanted to do what she did yesterday. Just lie down and sleep, but when she got home she got an unexpecting visitor. Miku opened the apartment door to see her mother and Kaito chatting like if they did it every day.

"Oh hello Miku how was your day?" her mother asked.

"What are you doing here?" Miku said trying her hardest not to yell.

"Well Miku I liv-"

"Not you mother I'm talking about Kaito. What is he doing here"

"Oh… Well he came here and he said he wanted to talk to you so now here we are waiting for you to come home and now your home" her mother said with a friendly smile on her lips.

Kaito didn't say anything to defend himself. He just sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Then WHY? What is so important that you felt the need to come to my apartment tell me face to face." Miku said at the edge of anger.

"Well I think it's sweet of him he cam-"Miku then interrupted her mother.

"Let him speak for himself mother", Miku then gave her full attention to Kaito.

"I came to talk to you about matters that concern your attendance." Kaito said still sitting on the ground with a grin on his face.

"Ummm what are those "matters"" Miku asked.

"The movies. You still have not picked the movie for tomorrow. I came to retrieve an answer"

Miku felt stupid. She forgot all about the movie today ever since she got that script for the play in drama. Kaito sat there just staring at Miku. She guessed he was waiting for an answer.

"Horror, I hate romance movies." Miku said with her arms crossed and trying to not to look at Kaito.

" Great now that I have that answer I guess I'll be leaving", Kaito was getting up from his spot at the table when Miku's mother stopped him.

"No Kaito please stay for dinner. I'm just so happy that Miku has made a friend", Her mother said happily.

"No mother let him go he probably got more important things to do then to eat dinner with us", Miku said trying to get Kaito out the door.

"Actually I would love to share dinner with the two of you wonderful ladies" Miku slightly blushed at this remark, but it didn't stop her from trying to get him out of the house.

"No it's okay we don't need pity from a rich- "

"Miku! No one said it was pity. He said he would love to stay for dinner so he is staying. "Her mother then quickly ran to their small pantry. "It seems that I have made a horrible mistake. I have no ingredients for the dish I wish to make. I shall go to the super market to get them" Miku's mother said very over dramatic.

"Mom do you want me to get them?" Miku asked "No it is fine I will get them you just stay here with that boy while I go get them" Miku's mother quickly left, but before closing the door. She gave Miku a thumbs up and winked.

"What?" Miku was clueless, but It only took one glance at Kaito to figure out why her mother had done that. Her "missing ingredients" were on purpose. She wanted her and Kaito to be alone.

"Hi Miku" Kaito said. Miku quickly got up from where she was sitting and moved to the kitchen looking for something to snack on. "Leave me alone!" Miku said to Kaito who was reaching out to pat her on the head. Miku found her snack and went back to the table so she could talk to Kaito. "So tell me why did you come here?" She asked. "I really did come here to talk about the movie it's just that I didn't know that you lived with your mother." Kaito said in an awkward tone of voice. "You seriously don't remember that last time you came into my house you saw my mother ….. You even talked to her." Miku said opening her bag of chips she grabbed from the pantry. "I know but I thought um I thought she was visiting or something." There was a long awkward pause where neither of them talked. "Nope she lives with me or it's more like I live with my mother. Since she is paying the bills. Anyway enough about who I live with. What about tomorrow did you want to talk about?" Miku asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you why Kiyoteru and Meiko are now coming with us on the date"

"Whoa it's not a date. Let me clear that up. And I don't mind that they are coming. What you should be doing is explaining to Meiko is why me and Kiyoteru are coming." Miki said

" Well you see I did ask Meiko before you, but she said she had some other plans with Kiyoteru and I said well he can come to, but she said that would be weird for me. I-" Miku then interrupted Kaito

"Whoa wait a minute why is it awkward for you and not Kiyoteru?"Miku said very confused.

Kaito let out a sigh then continued explaining. "Well you see before me and Meiko it was Kiyoteru and Meiko. And when they broke up they did the whole still be friends thing. Which I respect, but when it's getting in the way of us actually hanging out I'm not sure if I like it. Anyway so that's why I asked you to come. So you could be with Kiyoteru and I with Meiko." Miku now understood. Kaito was asking her to come not because he wanted to hang out with her, but he wanted someone to hang out with Kiyoteru.

"I understand. But I can't help to think that you're a little jealous of them" Miku said in between snacking on her chips.

"Well I guess you could say I am. Soooo" Kaito sat there just staring at her. "See ya Kaito I'm gonna go over there." Miku quickly left the living area and shut the door to her bedroom. But before she knew it Kaito came waltzing in.

"So his is your room", He asked looking around the room, opening drawers, and even going through her closet.

"Kaito why don't you wait in the living area for my mom and NOT my room!" Miku then tried to push Kaito out of her room, but he was too strong and soon got out of her grasp.

"You know you are a horrible host leaving your guest all alone." He then picked up a picture of Miku, Rin, and Len. "Who are these people?" She then quickly grabbed the small photograph away from Kaito. Settling it on top of her dresser. "They're my best friends from my old school" Miku said with a small smile on her lips. " A Midsummer Night's-" Miku quickly rushed to Kaito's side also grabbing the script from school. "STOP Touching my things!" Miku said already angry. "Okay then let's talk". Kaito then sat on the bed and patted the area next to him. Miku sat down her bed, but on the other edge. "Okay what do you want to know" Miku asked.

"About your father?"

"I've only known you for three days do you really think I'm going to talk about my father to you!?" Miku said scooting a little closer to him so she could yell in his face.

"Fine. What do you think of me?" Kaito said with his eyes closed and waiting for a response.

"Which side?" Miku said jokingly

"Both" Kaito responded. "Well your pervert side infuriates me and I wish he would drop dead sometimes but your gentleman side also makes me angry. When you do things that I can do perfectly on my own it just -" Before Miku finished she found Kaito on her lips, kissing her. She wanted this to last but she knew it couldn't. Miku pushed Kaito away then immediately slapped him. "Ow what was that for?". He asked rubbing his face where she slapped him.

"For kissing me!... When you know you have a girlfriend!" Miku said with her face still very red from the kiss and her anger. They sat there for a couple of minutes pretending like they didn't know what just happened.

"Kaito you can go now" Miku said trying not to make eye contact.

"Miku, I need to tell you-".Kaito tried to say, but Miku kept interrupting.

"Please Kaito GET OUT!" Miku said a little louder. "Okay bye Miku. See you tomorrow". Kaito then left her room and Miku was soon satisfied when she heard the apartment door shut. She didn't understand why she felt like crying. After a couple of minutes she came to the conclusion that the reason for her sadness was that she was really falling for Kaito, but why she was sad was that she knows he is already taken.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :)


	5. An Old Voice

**Hey sorry it took me forever to update this story, but a lot of not good things happen this week. I know it may be short but hope you enjoy it- Izzy-Chan342**

* * *

Miku laid on her bed. Her smooth teal hair was now in matted clumps. She wasn't crying nor did she feel like was going to anymore. She just sat there, thinking. Miku thought about what Kaito was going to say before she told him to leave or why he kissed her in the first place. It was all a mystery to her. Miku's stomach then made a low grumble. She was hungry and her mother wasn't back with the food for dinner. Knowing her mother will probably not be back for a while, she goes to the kitchen looking for something to eat. As she searches for food, Miku tries to forget the scene that just happened. She soon picks up a bag of chips and started to walk to her room when the door opened.

"Hey Miku" Her mother comes in with a smile on her face.

Her mother looks around then studies Miku.

"Where is Kaito?" She asks still looking around the small living area.

"He left" Miku said not giving it a second thought.

"Where to?"

"I don't know", She said getting a little annoyed.

"Oh… You hungry?" her mother asked putting the groceries on the counter.

"Starving", Miku said staring at the scattered food.

"Good then you can make dinner"

"On second thought I'm not that hungry anymore I am gonna go to be" Miku said walking to her room with the bag of chips in her hand.

Miku quickly finish the small bag and she was still hungry. Not wanting to talk to her mother, Miku laid on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up early next morning. It was Friday, also known as movie day. Miku didn't want to get up from her bed. She then thought about the consequences if she didn't go to school. Thinking over every one she thought that it wouldn't hurt her if she misses one day. After several hours, Miku decided it was time to get up. She puts on a gray jacket, some jeans and quickly brushes her hair. She then decides to go out to find something to eat since she did not eat last night.

Before Miku locked the apartment door to leave her cell phone rang. She looks at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. She wasn't going to answer it, but she felt like it was some one she knew.

"Hello?" Miku said trying to hold the phone while she was locking the door.

"FINALLY! You know how long it took me to contact you. You really need to answer your phone!" A girl's voice said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name" Miku said trying to be sarcastic.

"Ouch. Even if you did leave us for a new place I would of still expect you to remember your best friends voice"

As soon those words were said Miku remembered who the quirky voice belonged to.

"RIN?!" She asked happily.

"Well it is good to know you didn't forget my name" She could imagine Rin smiling when she said this.

"So how has it been?" Miku said walking out of the front door of her building.

"Well same old same old. Except it got 90% more boring once you left. Len and I don't know what to do anymore. But what I miss the most is all the pranks we played on our teacher. Man, those were good times" There was a silent pause after Rin said this. Almost as if they were trying to share the memories over the phone.

"What about you? How are you dealing being the new girl?" Rin asked Miku

"Well my apartment got broken in to, A boy who I hated or um hate kissed me and I don't understand why. I need you and Len." Miku said while she was walking down the streets of the busy city.

"OOO! Exciting life there isn't it while here the most exciting thing that has happened was that Lilly sprained her ankle while running" Rin said a little too happy.

"Anyway soooooo what boy is this" Rin asked

"You know Rin I don't want to talk about it. So um how is the weather?"

"How is the weather? Really Miku? And plus if you didn't want to talk about it why you bring it up?"

Miku thought about this. She did want someone to talk to about the whole Kaito thing. She had no one here, well no one she could trust that wouldn't go off telling to whole school or tease her about it. Even though Rin was her best friend she just wanted to forget about it.

"You know Rin I have to go. It was awesome catching up with you.

"Okay Miku, but I want to remind you if you need someone to talk to just call me" Rin said with concern for her friend.

"Okay thanks Rin" Miku said

"By the way Rin shouldn't you be in school?"

"What school? Oh you mean the place where you learn. Sorry old small towns don't have things like that unlike you city people."

Miku laughed a little at this remark. " Okay. bye Rin" Miku hung up the phone and walked into the convenience store. She grabbed some ice cream and some chocolates. After she paid for them she started to walk back to her apartment.

Miku was glad that she was able to talk to Rin after a long time of being away from her. Her phone then buzzes again. Thinking it was Rin again Miku quickly takes out her phone and looks at the screen. It was a text message from the boy she rather not talk to. Miku opened the message and read it.

_Movie tonight. I'm sorry if I did anything that made you upset, but are you still going to come tonight?_

Miku thought about it. Was she going to go and see Kaito or stay home to watch chick flicks while eating leek flavored ice cream. Miku thought the idea of stayng home was the best, but she changed her mind. She couldn't stay angry at him forever right? Maybe Miku took the whole situation last night the wrong way. Instead of Miku being mad shouldn't she be flattered, red-cheeked and everything. Before Miku could control herself she sent a message back saying she was going to be there, but then she remembered why she was angry.

When Miku got home her mother was standing in the living area of the apartment. Miku quietly tried to get past her mother, but some how her mother still saw her.

"Miku why aren't you at school?" she asked turning around to look at her.

"I had a really bad cough and umm I uh it went away um a little while ago." Miku said trying to shift away to her room.

Her mother sighed. "Miku you are a horrible liar, but I believe that you have a legitimate reason for not going to school so don't worry your not grounded"

"Thanks mom!" Miku kissed her mother on the cheek and rushed to her room.

Miku opened her closet to look though all her clothes. To her it felt like the day Kaito asked her to meet him at the park. Se was getting all worked up for nothing. Miku had nobody who she wanted to impress at this um get together. Miku still convinced herself that she still wanted to look presentable. She put her teal hair up in to her usual pigtails, put on a long sleeved gray shirt, and a long white skirt. Miku quickly grabs her phone and head for the door of the apartment.

"And where are you going?" Miku turned around and saw her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Well….. I thought you said I wasn't grounded."

"I know what I said, but is it so wrong to worry about my daughter?"

"I guess it isn't. I'm going to the movies with a couple of friends of mine. You okay?" Miku asked

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy you made friends!" Her mothers emotions then changed hastly. ShShe embraced Miku and soon pushed her out the door.

"Now Miku friends are one thing but a boyfri-"

"Mom. I have no interest."

"Okay I was just making sure", Miku and her mother then said good-bye and Miku headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Yep thats it Hope you enjoyed and I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story. You are what gets me motivated and help me become a better writer. :) Sooo Thank you- Izzy-chan342**


	6. Alone

**I'm sorry for the long wait but i finally have finished this chapter and it is ready to be read:) Enjoy**

**-Izzy-Chan342**

* * *

With every step Miku took, her heart would beat a little faster. Why was she so nervous? She was just going to watch a movie with a couple of friends. Friends. In the four days that she had been there they were the closest things she had to friends. Miku dodged through the crowds on the sidewalk trying to get to the theatre. As she turned a corner she saw the rundown place. Miku's heart stopped. If she stayed in that one stop for too long she would've fainted. Miku tried to shake off the timid feeling and continued walking.

She could see the run down theater from where she was. Getting closer to it she was getting more nervous. Miku tried pushing the uneasiness out of her mind, but she couldn't. Even though Kiyoteru and Meiko were going to be there she couldn't help but think that it was only going to be her and Kaito. When Miku finally was in front of the theatre she began to search for them. Amongst the crowd she spotted the blue-haired boy and quickly rushed over to him.

"Hey'" Miku said to him. She still had anxiety deep in the pit of her stomach, but seeing the familiar faces of Meiko and Kiyoteru quickly made it disappear.

"Hey Miku", Meiko said slowly hooking her and Kaito's arms together.

"I have the tickets so let's go" Kaito said separating Meiko's arm from his. Kaito gave the group their tickets and started to wait in the long line of people. Miku didn't believe so many people would be out to see a movie, the line ran out the theatre doors and on the sidewalk. For the first few minutes nobody said anything. They all tried to get a glace at the front the line. Kiyoteru then put his hand on top of Miku's head. She quickly looked up from her feet to see what he wanted. He smiled at her and began to talk.

"So Miku where ya live before coming here?" Kiyoteru asked her while removing his hand from her head.

Miku moved her hair from her face to reveal the rest of the group staring at her. How long have they been looking at her? She remembered only moments ago they were staring at the front of the line.

"Oh it was a small town. Um it was such a small town that I was in the same class as my doctor's, grocer's, and the salon owner's daughter." She said with a small smile at the end of her sentence. Miku then let her hair fall back in front of her face. Was small really the only thing she could describe that town being? Miku loved it there and she missed it, but things happened and both her and her mother knew they couldn't stay.

"I guess you were the quiet one who sat in the back reading a book?" Meiko asked. Miku thought about the ridiculousness of her being quiet and reading a book at her old school. She knew she a lot of pride and Miku felt that since she came here it seemed to vanish.

"Actually no, I was quite the trouble maker. I was always getting in trouble and there I felt like I was looked up to a little." Miku said with her head slowly sliding down. The group was now completely out of her line of sight. The only thing she could see was her feet.

The line then began to move and the all the attention that was on her was now gone. Miku then perked up her head and began following the line to the front. Kaito then stopped walking. They were now shoulder to shoulder. the line continued moving and Kaito began to talk.

"Ya know it's just Meiko and Kiyoteru you don't have to be so nervous" Kaito said glancing over to Miku after every other word.

"Who said I was nervous?" Miku said looking at Kaito.

"Every motion you do and everything you say. It was like you were being stared down by crowd," Kaito said looking away from her. The line then stopped moving and the door of the theatre was in sight. Miku wished they could get inside quicker. The white clouds that once filled the sky now began to quickly move, being replaced by darker ones.

"Hey Kaito", Meiko interrupted.

"Kiyoteru and I are going inside to get snacks you two want any?" Meiko said gesturing to her and Kaito.

"No Thank you Meiko", Miku said turning back to face Kaito.

"Speak for yourself! Thank you Mieko I would love something."

Kaito than reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Here you go." Kaito said handing the money to Meiko. "I would like something chocolate please"

"Okay see you two inside," Meiko said. The girl then grabbed Kiyoteru's arm and ran towards the theatre doors.

Kaito stared at the two until he could clearly see that they where in line at the concessions.

"Okay before we start talking about whatever, I need to tell something," Kaito said putting his both of his hands on Miku's shoulders. Miku tried to brush them off, but his grip was stronger than she thought.

The wind started to kick up and the blue sky was quickly filled with dark clouds. The crowd of people at the theatre started to slowly thin out. The crowd noticed that it was soon to begin raining and people decided to quickly look for shelter, knowing that it is about to happen. Before the two realized what was going on they were by themselves. Just standing in front of the theatre. Small water droplets started to fall them.

Larger raindrops started to fall on the two faster and harder than before. For a moment Miku forgot what her and Kaito were talking about and she ended up just staring at him. She didn't think about how awkward and weird she might of looked, but something about Kaito seemed to change. In the four days she has known him something seemed different about him right now at this moment. Miku then shook herself out of her thoughts saw that Kaito was rushing towards the theatre doors.

Miku!? Come on we have to go" Kaito said motioning her to follow him.

"What?" Miku responded

"Miku lets go find shelter before we get soaking wet" Kaito said slightly annoyed.

Miku quickly looked up at the black sky before following Kaito to the doors of the theatre.

Kaito pulled on the doors before seeing the 'last showing at 8:30 closed 'till 9:00 AM' sign on the large glass doors.

" Dammit we are going to have to find another roof", Kaito said to Miku.

* * *

After running for several minutes, Miku and Kaito finally found a small table with a cloth umbrella. It wasn't much help in their situation, but it was all they had.

"Crazy night", Kaito said staring farther into the street.

"Yeah, You told me we would be watching a movie then we would go home. That's what I was promised", Miku said sliding out the metal chair and sitting down.

"Well we might as well get comfortable. It looks like we will stay here awhile, unless you want to get a cold", She said staring at Kaito. As the word cold-rolled off of her lips a gust of wind rushed towards the two. 'Great' Miku thought 'Just what I need'. Miku then started to shiver every time the wind touched her bare skin.

Kaito paid no attention to Miku's comments. Miku was getting annoyed, but in fear of him leaving she said didn't get angry.

"So do yo-", Miku started, but was soon cut off by the blue haired boy.

"Miku. I know you haven't been here long, but there is something just...ugh", Kaito then stopped his speech and moved closer to her. "I feel like i know you. Like we've -" , Kaito then got closer to her face. He put his wet palm on her cheek. His hand was freezing cold, colder than the air around them. Miku was starting to blush she quickly turned her head which resulted in Kaito removing his hand.

"Umm I'm uh sorry Kaito, but uh i've never met you before and um...", Miku said still trying the process the moment that just happened.

"I am sorry guess i mistaken you for someone else", there was a small minutes filled with silence, but Kaito soon interrupted it. "Can I ask you something?", Kaito said walking over to the opposite side of the table.

"Do i really have a choice?", Miku responded

Ignoring Miku's question Kaito continued.

"Why do you obsess about Meiko? Every time I try to uh every time i try to "romance" you, you keep saying "What about Meiko?, your girlfriend!". I mean any other girl would jump at the opportunity to be with me, but you... you try to get away from me as soon as possible. Why?" Kaito asked.

Miku didn't want to answer the question. Even if she did want to she wouldn't know how to. Kaito was attractive and Miku knew she was developing a small crush for him, but she respected Meiko and didn't want to get in the middle of their relationship.

" I- I don't um I don't under-", Miku started.

" She doesn't even like me. Miku...Mei- Meiko is cheating on me." Kaito interrupted.

Miku froze. She didn't know how to respond. The moment was filled with the sound of raindrops falling in the concrete around them and loud cars roaming in the streets and the moment seemed like it would last forever. Cars zoomed by and crickets awoke and filled the dead quietness. Miku then finally broke the silence.

"How do you uh know this?" Miku asked. The rain started to die down, but the sky was still dark from the clouds.

" I caught her and Kiyoteru it was only once and I didn't want to believe it, but it was something...something I couldn't take off my mind. Then you came to town. I thought it wouldn't have mattered if I have some fun you know with another girl while Meiko was with him. Then you surprised me with your remarks and over the course of these four days I think I am starting to love you." Kaito confessed.

Miku could see Kaito out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. Just watching her as she breathed. Miku thought through the explanation Kaito gave her. This confession sounded like it came straight out of a Disney story and in the back of Miku's mind she didn't believe it. Any other girl would've just heard the confession, but Miku heard something of the exact opposite.

"So if I went with your flirts you would've used me just to get at Meiko for cheating on you?" Miku questioned him. "

"You would've played with me until I broke then throw me away?" , Miku could feel tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back.

Kaito quickly got confused of how the conversation turned on him.

" How did you get that? Did you not hear what I said", Miku could hear anger starting to rise in his voice.

"You said that since Meiko was cheating, you thought that you could just fool around or in your words "have fun"", Miku defended her question.

The rain then completely stopped and the night sky started to show and street lights began to turn on. The two stayed, still in their dripping wet clothes. Miku felt a mix of emotions she couldn't explain. She felt angry, doubt, and sadness all at the same time. She wanted to just run away from the table, from Kaito and everything she had just said. Her teal hair stuck to her face making the water droplets form at her chin and drip onto her white skirt. They both were soaking wet and needed something to dry themselves. Miku then got up from her uncomfortable metal chair and walked over to Kaito. Her head was down, but she could tell Kaito was staring at her. Miku's emotions were everywhere. She wanted to believe Kaito so they could possibly date and live happily ever after, but in reality would they really be happy? In the beginning Kaito was using her to get over the fact that his girlfriend was cheating, or so he says, meaning that Kaito really had no feelings for her to begin with.

To Miku the whole situation seemed fake, unreal. Miku did not believe that Kaito could have fallen in love with her in just four days, but yet again she began fell in love with him in those days too.

"Kaito i'll be honest with you. If I ever had feelings for you...they are gone. and I want you to know that I don't want any enemies and you and I while you're with Meiko will not create friends for me. After yesterday I really did not want to see you, but I have nobody here. Then you made that remark that made want to kill you from the moment I saw you. And you know what Kaito I have only been here four days... and you already messed up all my chances of having a normal time here.", Miku picked up her head and saw that Kaito's face was no longer looking at her. His blue hair was not completely dry and was still dripping at the tips. Kaito was wearing a white shirt and Miku could see his bare chest. One single tear then rolled down her cheek. Like before, the moment was filled with silence. Neither moved, it was almost as if they were afraid to move. Miku then checked the time on her watch.

"Well I guess I better be going", Miku said trying to fight the rest of the tears she had.

"Bye …... Kaito see ya next week". Miku then started walking away leaving Kaito in under the umbrella. Alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) - Izzy-Chan342**


End file.
